Hide and Seek
by momokokoro-chan
Summary: Ding Dong. I'm coming in, it's too late to run. Ding Dong. Hide tightly, I can see your hair. Knock Knock. I'm coming in, I won't ask for permission. Ding Dong. I found you; you've been here all along. Ding Dong. You're it. SeeU - Hide and Seek


**AN: Welcome to my new story… strap your seat-belts…**

**I don't own Vocaloid… I don't own the song… This is based off Hide or Seek…**

**ding … dong**

**\**

**Momo x**

**o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

**Hide or Seek**

**o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

I can't stay here… she'll come from me… I have to get out of here. I can't just forget Mom's last words; I have to escape, before she catches me. Her corrupt soul will engulf me… but, she's my sister – how can I be so afraid of my sister?

Suddenly, something startles me. I never knew I was on edge, it was just the doorbell.

_Ding dong_

I look out the window of our living room. I am too late. I see it. Luscious, flowing, golden locks of hair; hands as white and hard as marble with black nails protruding out of her fingertips; a lace black dress that I can never erase from my mind. My eyes dart to the door. Don't come in… don't… please…

"I'm coming in" I hear her voice echo through my being. I have never felt so scared. Her voice was indescribable – it had kept my sister's natural, perfect singing bells, but her voice was contrasted with a black, scratchy sound that sends shivers down my spine. I see the door being opened. Don't do this…! Her dark eerie smile creeps in through the light that I no longer feel is refreshing. But, finally… our eyes meet. What I had thought was the most fearful moment of my life had just been beaten by this moment. Our eyes had finally seen each other, and hers were…

Hollow. Pitch black and empty, her pupils white to suit her black grin, spreading from cheek to cheek.

_Ding dong_

The door is suddenly swung open by an immense force, a gale of strong currents sighing from the door as it slammed into the back wall. She stood there, her black eyes focusing on my purity. Her strength, her physic, her psyche… I had to believe I didn't know her anymore. If I believe that the monster shares my blood… I'll be captured like she was. Like Mom and Sis. Why is this happening? Why us? But, there isn't any time… I have to run…! I have to escape!

_Go, escape as quickly as you can… take your sister before- before it overcomes… me…_

I see her soft, white-blond, golden strands of hair fly around her body. Her eyes so black, her hair so fine… the two things Mom loved about her has her thick, glossy hair and her shiny eyes – both opposite to her straight black hair and dull, scarce eyes. But after it happened, my innocent sister was trapped in a soul that wasn't hers. Whose soul? I had wondered. Over time, I realized the answer; the obvious, daunting, retched truth:

The soul of the Demon.

I need to escape! I had to. But what could I do? She would run after me and catch me soon enough. I was her prey, and she was the predator. In reality, the predator always wins – the principal to this is simple, as well: survival of the fittest. I would die here until she grew bored of her wild deer. But, for a demon, how could death possibly become boring? I had to hide… it was my only chance of an extra few minutes to pray to God he would grant me a miracle. I shuffled my feet backwards and almost falling to my knees, broke out into an adrenaline-filled sprint, darting through the closest door out could find.

_Ding Dong_

"Let's play hide and seek. You go hide… I'll count to ten…" Her hiss filled my blood as I ran.

"One"

"Two"

"Your feet are loud and thumping…"

"Three"

"Four" I run down the hall, it's so long. My legs are so heavy, they feel like lead…

"Five"

"Your ragged breathing is so loud, I can hear it. You shouldn't be running so fast, unless you want to play tag too…"

"Six"

"… That sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

"Seven"

"Eight"

"I'll be it then… make sure I don't find you. I am good at tag as well as hide-and-seek, you know…"

These are the last words I'll hear, I guess – 'Nine' and 'Ten'. Why does it have to be this way? Mom, oh please help me… send down angels… please… please… don't let her…

"Nine" I shiver as cold drops of sweat crumble down my forehead

"Ten"

I stop. My breathing instantly silences. But I hear her feet, galloping fast down the hall. I have to…!

I quickly dart into the closest room as I glance behind me at the demented monster behind me.

"I can see your hair" She laughs blackly, the sound of her licking her lips echoes through my mind.

Just like Mom.

I reach the room and glance around it quickly. A bed, a desk and a closet. The one least visible… the desk, the side of the desk – it has to be. I skid into the secluded corner and burrow my head into my knees, covering my head with my hands. My toes scrunch up in fear and I try to lessen my breathing. I can still hear her; her faint laughter and devilish smirk. My feet touch something cold as I wipe the sweat off them. What is that?

… A pocket knife?

_Knock Knock_

"I'm coming in. The game is nearly over" I hear her hiss outside the door. It creaks open

_Knock Knock_

"Don't breathe. The game is seconds from finish. Don't ruin it now…"

I grasp the knife and slip it open.

Sorry, sister of mine.

_Knock Knock_

I see the shadow of her head dip under my bed and her bitter words hum through my own soul.

"You're not here. Next, your closet"

_Knock Knock_

Her hand grapples the handle and she pulls the door open with the same force she opened the front door with. But this time, the wooden encasing shattered into splinters of wood and dust. I rose from my position and shifted as quietly and senselessly behind her, my hand sweating so much.

"You're not here either…?" She scowls, her eyes turning blood red and enraged. Even though my body is rippled with fear I raise my hand up. But, it's too late… her hair swiftly moves to her side as she looks over her shoulder, her deadly, red, soulless eyes boring into mine.

"_I won!" _She screeches.

_Ding Dong_

"I found you. I won, so now – receive your penalties" She laughs, and grapples my neck with her sharp nails. I feel a rush go through me.

She struck too late.

A gush of blood splatters along the floor and her pupils sink into tiny dots in her black, empty orbs.

The game is at its end. There is no-one left.

"_**You're it."**_

Suddenly, the whole world shifts into darkness.

**o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

**AN: Am I good at writing horror? Possibly not, but please review to tell me if you (dis)agree. Hurrah for SeeU's awesome song.**

**Ding dong /**

**M x**


End file.
